El dia De mi Muerte
by PADFooT-BlaCK
Summary: una historia narrada por Ron ...dicen q cuanando uno muere ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos como si fuera una pelicula....¿q pasara por su mente el dia de su muerte?..
1. Default Chapter

_ntaAntes que nada las aclaraciones...la idea original fue tomada de un fic llamado MY DAYING DAY, nosotras las autoras Padfoot-BlacK y Moony Weasley, tomamos la idea, la traducimos y mejoramos (si como no...), así que la idea intelectual no es nuestra para nada...es de una tal sara davis (nopregunten)_

_Ahora si, prepárense para llorar...les recomiendo poner música llegadora, por que no es por nada el fic si arranca lagrimitas..._

_Solo como punto aclaratorio Ron es el que narra la historia ok?_

_No sabia que podía sentirme así...como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes._

Dicen que cuando alguien muere, ve pasar su vida frente a sus ojos como en flash back. Para mi no fue diferente. Los momentos más significativos de mi vida pasaron enfrente de mí, como si pusieran alguna escena enfermiza enfrente de mí para mantenerme ocupado.

Con el calor de la batalla alrededor mío, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo congelándome, y por alguna razón el ultimo año en hogwarts salto dentro de mi mente....

Escondiéndonos por la biblioteca, ella estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en las manos temblorosas y las apretaba con las mías. Habíamos estado estudiando, ahora nos reíamos entre los estantes.

"nos descubrirán" dijo ella, sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un estante a otro, vigilando que madam Pince no se aproximara

Tome sus manos y las coloque en mis hombros, tratando de contener una risita.

"tu eres una chica estudiosa, solo dile que besarte en la biblioteca es parte de tus estudios. Ella te creerá"

Ella rió entre cortadamente, y puso mi boca bajo la suya antes de que ella o yo pudiéramos acobardarnos. Había besado a muchas chicas, pero ninguna comparada con ella. Como si dios hubiese creado nuestras bocas simplemente la una para la otra. Ame el momento en que ella me beso...sus manos apretaban las mangas de mi túnica...como si ella quisiera mas...como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente y eso la estuviera matando.

_Quiero desvanecerme dentro de tus besos...cada día te amo mas y mas _

Mi mente quedo en negro, remplazando por el recuerdo de mi primera vez con ella. Nosotros éramos torpes e inexpertos, pero nunca conocimos nada mejor. Cada tosco moviendo y desordenado beso, fue perfecto.

"no se si pueda lastimarte" dije, apartando el cabello de sus ojos. Ella temblaba debajo mío, sus manos apretaban mis hombros y sus piernas rodeaban mi cadera.

Ella no respondió, pero arrastro mi boca hacia la suya, como si se deslizara dentro de mi. Pienso que ella respingo quedamente, no arrugo el entre cejo o lloro. Me incline hacia ella, mi propio cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por un increíble sentimiento...por la increíble realización de que estaba dentro de ella...moviéndome en sentido contrario a ella...amándola. Ella solo se quejo suavemente, como si nuestros cuerpos se encontrasen al mismo ritmo.

Ella se arqueo en contra mío, mi nombre resbalo suavemente por sus labios, ella lo dejo ir. Entonces abrió sus ojos hacia mí, mirando en silencio y sonrió. Su simple belleza hizo nudo cada uno de los músculos de mi estomago y me estremecí, permitiéndome llegar al limite

_De repente el mundo parece un lugar perfecto_

Nuestro último día en hogwarts le pedí que se casara conmigo. La amenaza de Voldermort estaba peligrosamente cerca, muchos de nuestros amigos sus familiares estaban muertos. La batalla final estaba cerca, mandando astillas de de miedo dentro de nosotros, pero uniéndonos con determinación y lealtad. No recuerdo por que lo hice. Nunca antes esa idea había cruzado por mi cabeza. Pero estábamos ahí sentados, en la sala común, estudiando los hechizos y maldiciones para usarlos en contra de los mortífagos la noche en que atacaríamos la casa de riddle. Ella lucia muy cansada, su piel estaba inusualmente pálida, su cabello apartado de su rostro. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con un enorme libro en su retazo. La mire por un rato, mi dedo bailaba silenciosamente en un el borde de un libro que ella había arrojado frente a mi.

"creo...pienso que deberías casarte conmigo" dije impulsivamente, solo note lo que había dicho cuando ella me miro.

"¿que?"

Tosí, supe que mis mejillas se sonrojaron y adoptaban varios tonos de rojo. Dude un momento, no supe si reír, aunque aquello no era gracioso. Pero entonces sus ojos se hallaron con los míos una vez más y cualquier pensamiento de retractarme quedo atrás. Ella seguí mirándome, con sus enormes ojos cafés, los bordes de su boca comenzaron a curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa. Supe entonces que estaba bien. Supe que ella estaba predestinada a ser mi esposa, mi otra mitad. Incluso si ella no lo sabia, ella lo seria algún día. Ella lo era. Esa era simplemente la verdad.

"cásate conmigo, quiero que te cases conmigo"

Ella suspiro, parecía espantada, desplazo el libro que tenia en sus piernas. Pude ver miles de razones por las que diría que nosotros no deberíamos casarnos, pero de repente una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"esta bien"

"¿esta bien?"

Ella afirmo felizmente, arrojo los libros y salto a mis brazos. Reímos en medio de frenéticos besos y comenzamos a rodar muy infantilmente por el suelo.

_Las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera._

Nos casamos en cosa de dos días, sin objeciones o miradas reprobatorias. Nuestro destino estaba en el aire la batalla final demasiado cerca. Lo único que tenia sentido en nuestra vida, éramos el nosotros mismos.

Yo use pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca. Ella utilizo un vestido blanco, muy sencillo hasta la rodilla, su cabello recogido hacia atrás con un lirio blanco.

Recuerdo que no podía dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando tome su mano en la mía. Harry sonreía emocionado y mi madre rompió el silencio al no poderse contener un ligero sollozo, luego Dumbledore comenzó a hablar. Mi corazón palpito fuerte cuando la esencia de su lirio me llevo a recordar la brisa veraniega dentro de mis sentidos. Ella debió haber sentido mi agitado pulso por que de repente apretó mi mano gentilmente.

"Ronald Weasley, tomas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa. Para protegerla, amarla, renunciando a todo lo demás por el resto de tus días?"

Me gire hacia ella, tomando su mano izquierda y deslizando un pequeño diamante en su dedo.

"si, lo haré"

"Hemione Granger, tomas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo. Para protegerlo, amarlo, renunciando a todo lo demás por el resto de tus días?"

Ella deslizo una banda de plata dentro de mi dedo y me miro simplemente, emociones daban vuelta dentro de sus ojos color chocolate.

"si, lo haré"

"donde hubo frió, ahora es calido. Donde hubo tinieblas, ahora hay luz. El amor les da alas y donde sea que el viento los lleve, que su camino sea juntos"

Cuando Dumbledor termino de hablar arrastre a Hermione dentro de mis brazos, deslizando mis labios gentilmente sobre los suyos. Nuestras familias nos felicitaron, las lágrimas y felices deseos corrían como agua.

Nubes tormentosas tal vez se avecinen y las estrellas tal vez apaguen...pero te amo 

Los recuerdos rápidamente me atraviesan, su voz sigue en mi mente antes de que regresara a la realidad. Recuerdo que solo teníamos una semana de casados antes de que la batalla entre el bien y el mal comenzara. mortifagos y aurores, profesores y estudiantes. Cuerpos esparcidos por el cementerio, la iglesia ardia en fuego.

Harry enfrentaría a Voldermort, Hermione necesitaría estar a una distancia segura, de frente a una tumba, en lo que silenciosamente realizaba un hechizo protector lo que ayudaría a harry hallar a Voldermort sin ninguna distracción o ataque. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca se movía rápidamente, la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Justo estaba golpeando a Blaise Zabini, mis nudillos tronaban dolorosamente en su quijada, cuando vi una larga cabellera plateada dirigiéndose hacia donde Hermione estaba escondida.

Instantáneamente lo reconocí, era lucios malfoy, la distancia entre el y Hermione era mínima. Trate de lanzar un grito de advertencia....pero no salio ningún sonido de mi garganta. De alguna manera un inexplicable temor se había apoderado de mi.

Ella rápidamente abrió los ojos, parándose, pero su boca continuaba diciendo las palabras del hechizo que harry desesperadamente necesitaba, sus manos frenéticamente buscaban su varita entre su túnica.

El caos alrededor mío desapareció, el cuerpo que me había arrojado hacia el suelo se volvió indiferente, como si alguien me hubiese controlado para levantarme y violentamente me deshice del mortifago y corrí hacia ella.

Mirando hacia atrás, puedo jurar que todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Ya sabes como uno de esos sueños en donde tu estas corriendo por algo o por alguien, y no importa cuan rapido que tus piernas se muevan, tú simplemente no avanzas en lo absoluto. Y el objeto de tu deseo cada vez se va alejando mas sin importar tu determinación para abrir tus pulmones para respirar y poder gritar y llamar lo que quieres.

Sus manos estaban coordinadas, logre suprimir otro grito de mi garganta cuando draco apareció de una tumba detrás de ella, coloco su cuchillo, entonces lo deslizo a lo largo de su garganta. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron en shok y su varita cayo fuera de su mano y resbalo a su lado.

_Eventualmente el mundo parece un lugar mejor..._

Solo tuve tiempo de sacar mi varita y lanzar de ella un resplandor verde a lo largo del viento junto con mi grito. La agresividad se apodero de mi, mi cuerpo se lleno de furia, la angustia se apodero de mi alma. Mi garganta estuvo muy mal por muchos días después de eso, ni la poción peper up pudo curar.

Los cuerpos de los malfoy cayeron al frío piso rápidamente, pero ella permaneció de pie, temblaba un poco cuando su mano, lentamente tocaba la sangre que brotaba de su garganta.

No se como, pareció como si algún tipo de magia me apareciera a su lado, la capture en mis brazos antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara sobre el suelo. La sangre no paraba, recuerdo que grite por ayuda. Eso ahora suena absurdo, gritando por ayuda cuando la batalla se desarrollaba alrededor mío. Nadie podía escucharme. Nadie podía.....sin importar que tanto gritara o llorara.......

_Solo se escucha un silencio ensordecedor..._

Fue hasta días después cuando me di cuenta de que estuve gritando su nombre todo el tiempo. Sus ojos siempre me estuvieron viendo a mi, su mano cubierta grotescamente de sangre. Ella no podía hablar, pero pude ver su sorpresa y una maldita disculpa, como si me estuviera diciendo que la disculpara, que ella tenia que dejarme que tenía que irse. Que me estaba dejando. Entonces, evadiendo mis protestas sus ojos se cerraron, su mano resbalo de su garganta, de su pecho y descendiendo lentamente en el suelo. Mis lagrimas cayeron, pero no puedo precisar si fueron ellas o la tórrida lluvia las que lavaron su sangre. No quedaba nada más alrededor mío, los hechizos y las maldiciones desaparecieron, el olor a sangre y a muerte se disipo. Recuerdo haberla sacudido, abrazado, hasta peleado con ella reclamándole que me abandonara que no podía dejarme solo.

Quería que abriera sus hermosos ojos cafés y que me miraran, que me gritara, que me dijera que dejara de ser un idiota. Pero permanecieron cerrados. Sus bellos ojos permanecieron cerrados.

Entonces, me volví loco.

La acerque a mi pecho y grite, grite y grite.

_De repente todo se mueve con un encanto perfecto_

No la he visitado. Aunque ya pasaron cerca de cinco años, la pena sigue siendo tan dolorosa y grande. No puedo animarme a mirar hacia abajo, hacia ella, puesta muchísimos metros debajo de la tierra...en la oscuridad. Yo no quería dejarla ahí...la suciedad, los bichos y las lombrices. A mis ojos ese es un lugar solo para gente como los malfoy. Pero sus padres insistieron, que mas podía hacer que tratar de entender la forma muggle de lidiar con la muerte..

Si tengo un destino, quisiera conservarla a ella para siempre entre mis brazos, por alguna forma sobre natural o milagro volverla a ver. Y se que ella me esta esperando, con sus manos en su cadera, su cabeza de lado, y me llamara "tonto" antes de que tome mi mano y me lleve con ella. Eso es lo que me mantiene en el repetitivo círculo de la vida.

Veras, cuando la vi caer aquel día, mi vida inmediatamente paso ante mis ojos...ella paso ante mis ojos.

Por que Hermione no era parte de mi vida...era mi vida...y la amare hasta el ultimo de mis dias...


	2. BehiNd The Escens MyDAyingDay

**Ok han llorado sufuciente con la historia???? nosotras aun seguimos moqueando jejeje pero wueno esto jue lo q paso mientras se hacia la traducción nos estabamos riendo mientras lo leiamos asi q nos parecio gracioso publicar el ...."behid the escens" de el dia de mi muerte por lo tanto lo q este en negritas y cursiva somos nosotras metiendonos en su texto ok??..esperamos q lo difruten no se lo tomen muy en serio es mas bien una parodia de lo q hicimos para q haya quedado "tan bien" la traducción disfrútenlo y ya pueden dejar a un lado la caja de klenex(mensaje no pagado) en esto no es necesario.....**

_3........._

_2........._

_1......_

_piiiiiiiiip......._

_No sabia que podia sentirme asi...como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes._

Dicen que cuando alguien muere, ve pasar su vida frente a sus ojos como en flash back. Para mi no fue diferente. Los momentos mas significativos de mi vida pasaron enfrente de mi, como si pusieran alguna escena enfermiza enfrente de mi para mantenerme ocupado.

Con el corazon **_(Padfoot-black (PB):momento corazon?? No quedaria mejor calor de la batalla??)(Moony weasley:me agrada tu idea...)(PB: wwuuiiiiiii_ )**de la batalla alrededor mio, estaba helado **_(MW: estaba helado?? q era hielo o q??)(PB:me recorrio un escalofrio??) (MW:te parece: un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo congelandome??..(PB:.creo que sono peor...en fin)(MW: pero escalofrio suena mejor me gusta mas como lo pones tu ) (PB:ot´s claro mija tu solo dime)_** y por alguna razon el ultimo año en Hogwarts salto dentro de mi mente**.... (_PB: dentro de mi mente?? No queda mejor "a mi mente")(MW: aceptada)(PB: y otra vez wuiiiiiiii_)**

Escondiendonos por la biblioteca, ella estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en las manos temblorosas y las apretaba con las mias. Habiamos estado estudiando, ahora nos reiamos entre los estantes.

"Nos descubrirán" dijo ella, sus ojos se movian rapidamente de un estante a otro, _(**MW:Madam Prince acomodaba mágicamente unos libros. Esta parte como que nunca me ha convencido...sus ojos se movian de estante a otro??....mejor ella vigilaba que nadie se acercara o algo asi no?) (PB:sus ojos se precipitaban rapidamente de madame Pince a mi ¿tal vez no lo se ¿qué dices tu???)(MW: Sigue sin acomodarse del todo, no se por que pero no cuadra la madame....y es que eso de veia a madame y después a el....o sea q?? tmb quieria besar a la bibliotecaria??...sus ojos vigilaban el que madam promfey no se aproximara...que te parece??)(PB: Pomfrey?? Chica te equivocas de escenario estamos en la biblioteca no en la enfermeria)(MW:o cierto perdon pero aun asi no me gusta la madama òó)(PB:tranquila quieta quieta ) ( MW: que t paza ¬¬´)**_

Tome sus manos y las coloque en mis hombros, tratando de contener una risita.

"Tu eres una chica estudiosa, solo dile que besarte en la biblioteca es parte de tus estudios. Ella te creera"

Ella rio entre cortadamente, y puso mi boca bajo la suya antes de que ella o yo podieramos acobardarnos. Habia besado a muchas chicas, pero ninguna comparada con ella. Como si Dios hubiese creado nuestras bocas simplemente la una para la otra. Ame el momento en que ella me beso...sus manos apretaban las mangas de mi tunica...como si ella quisiera mas...como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente y eso la estuviera matando.

_Quiero desvanecerme dentro de tus besos...cada dia te amo mas y mas _

Mi mente quedo en negro, remplazando por el recuerdo de mi primera vez con ella. Nosostros eramos torpes e inexpertos, **_(MW:pero nunca conocimos nada mejor Oô ESTO TAMPOCO ME CONVENCE...CONOCIMOS ALGO MEJOR??? O SEA NO CAPTO) (PB: Que quieres poner un fic erotico????mmm seamos piratas que te parece esto....::: Sus manos me enseñaron el cielo, su cuerpo fue mi roca y mi guarida, el mío fue su templo. Sus ojos fueron mi refugio, los míos su pecado. Hay reducelo como quieras es un fragmento de un fic que a mi me gusto mucho es romatinco y no tan... ¿cómo se dira??? Explicito???) (MW: Haber antes que nada yo no queria hacer un fic erotico: ESO ES LO QUE DICE!!...nunca conocimos nada mejor...esa frase es la que no me cuadra...y eso de sus manos...etc...me suena bien, dejalo asi como esta...aunque eso de la roca no me gusta, ni lo del pecado...me recuerda al padre silviano),(PB:Oô) (MW:te lo juro, sabes que...mejor dejemoslo como estaba con lo de que no conocian nada mejor que eso...)(PB:quien te entiende??¬¬´)_**Cada tosco moviendo y desordenado beso, fue perfecto.

"No se si pueda lastimarte" dije, apartando el cabello de sus ojos. Ella temblaba debajo mio, sus manos apretaban mis hombros y sus piernas rodeaban mi cadera.

Ella no respondio, pero arrastro mi boca hacia la suya, como si se deslizara dentro de mi. Pienso que ella respingo quedamente, no arrugo el entre cejo o lloro. Me incline hacia ella, mi propio cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por un increíble sentimiento...por la increíble realización de que estaba dentro de ella...moviendome en sentido contrario a ella...amandola. Ella solo se quejo suavemente, como si nuestros cuerpos se encontrasen al mismo ritmo.

Ella se arqueo en contra mio, mi nombre resbalo suavemente por sus laios, ella lo dejo ir. Entonces abrio sus ojos hacia mi, mirando en silencio y sonrio.

_(**MW: The simplistic beauty of her caused every knot inside of my stomach to come undone and I shuddered, allowing myself to fall from the edge. ....y esto como se traduce?????Oô)(PB:Tal vez ...su simple belleza hizo que cada musculo de mi estomago...¿to come undone?? ****00!!!!... para desacerse??? Mmm creo que no.... se disipara ... se inutilizara ...) (MW:¿crees que se refieran a las tradicionales mariposasitas en el estomago?)(PB: Mmm. Tal vez su simple belleza hizo nudo cada uno de los musculos de mi estomago y me estremeci, permitiendome llegar al borde esto ultimo literalmente aun que podria ser el limite)(MW: nocion aceptada entonces queda: su simple belleza hizo nudo cada uno de los musculos de mi estomago y me estremeci, permitiendome llegar al limite)(PB:y otra vez Wuiiiiiiiii :)(MW:que diablos significa "WUI" ¬¬')(PB: q no te gusta??? S...) (MW:¬¬'cof cofsenciblecof cof)  
**_

Eventualmente el mundo se ve como un lugar perfecto_ **(PB:eventualmente???.... traduccion del mio dic.... suddenly. de repente ..de pronto ...bruscamente....¿¿¿DE REPENTE EL MUNDO PARECE UN LUGAR PERFECTO???)(MW: Tienes razon es de repente es que el diccionario Laurusse decia eso pero el encarta dice lo otro...ademas soy mala pa sinónimos)(PB: pues yo no soy el diccionario en persona mujer)(MW: no pero si sabes el triple de palabras que yo...bueno pero apuesto que no sabes que es debralles??..jeje)(PB:algo asi como locura???)(MW: OO!!!!! Y dices q no eres un diccionario en persona????)(PB: --)**_

Nuestro ultimo dia en Hogwarts le pedi que se casara conmigo. La amenaza de Voldermort estaba peligrosamente cerca, muchos de nuestros amigos sus familiares estaban muertos. La batalla final estaba cerca, mandando astillas de miedo dentro de nosotros, pero uniendonos con determinación y lealtad. No recuerdo por que lo hice. Nunca antes esa idea habia cruzado por mi cabeza. Pero estabamos ahí sentados, el el salon de Sirius **_(PB:¿¿en el salon de sisiurs?? ¿¿qué tiene que ver el aquí?? Tal vez se refiera a alguna sala nombrada en su honor pero suena algo raro ¿no lo crees oô ¿?? ¿qué tal si los dejamos en la sala comun?? O en algun salon en desuso??)(MW: VOTO POR LA SALA COMUN...YO TMB ME QUEDO CON CARA DE WHAT? Y ES QUE SI LO LEES DICE LAUNCH....QUE SIGNIFICA CANTINA...)(PB: cantina? Pus que no estaban en el colegio??? Desde cuando Sirius tiene cantina?? Esta tipa me lo vuelve un alcoholico o que??? Ya no me esta cayendo muy bien oye estaba pensando y si estaban en el cuartel general??? Hay ya dejemos de complicarnos la traduccion y los dejamos en la sala..)(MW:si sala esta bien...pero te juro que es cantina...tal vez este mal, aunque no lo creo, y eso de cuartel general...veras siento que el que se le declare en el colegio es mas romantico...)_**estudiando los hechizos y maldiciones para usarlos en contra de los mortifagos la noche en que atacariamos la casa de Riddle. Ella lucia muy cansada, su piel estaba inusualmente palida, su cabello apartado de su rostro. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con un enorme libro en su regazo. La mire por un rato, mi dedo bailaba silenciosamente en un el borde de un libro que ella habia arrojado enfrente **_de (PB: a) (MW: de) (PB: A) (MW: DE ) (PB: a y te callas) (MW: òó) (PB: jijijiji)_** mi.

"Creo...Pienso que deberias casarte conmigo" dije impulsivamente, solo note lo que habia dicho cuando ella me miro.

"¿QUE?"

Tosi, supe que mis mejillas se sonrojaron y adoptaban varios tonos de rojo. Dude un momento, no supe si reir, aunque aquello no era gracioso. Pero entonces sus ojos se hallaron con los mios una vez mas y cualquier pensamiento de retractarme quedo atrás. Ella seguia mirandome, con sus enormes ojos cafes, los bordes de su boca comenzaron a curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa. Supe entonces que estaba bien. Supe que ella estaba predestinada a ser mi esposa, mi otra mitad. Incluso si ella no lo sabia, ella lo seria algun dia. Ella lo era. Esa era simplemente la verdad.

"Cásate conmigo, quiero que te cases conmigo"

Ella trago_(**PB:¿¿trago no crees que se escucha un poco ...mmm......brusco??... ya se que se refiere a tragar saliva pero ¿de que otra forma se podria decir??...mmmm..)(MW: ELLA PASO SALIVA??.. ¿ no mejoro mucho verdad??)(PB:: NO MEJORO MUCHO, PERO MEJORO,)(MW: MEJOR ELLA SUSPIRO, QUE TE PARECE,)(PB: sisisisisisisisis me gusta mas el suspiro suena mejor y se veria mejor dije veria?? Si esto se lee no se vee hay me estoy volviendo loca) (MW: mas???) (PB: q dijiste??)(MW: nada)(PB:Oô)**_dezplazo el libro que tenia en sus piernas. Pude ver miles de razones por las que diria que nosotros no deberiamos casarnos, pero de repente una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

"Esta bien"

"¿Esta bien?"

Ella afirmo felizmente, arrojo los libros y salto a mis brazos. Reimos en medio de freneticos besos y comenzamos a rodar muy infantilmente por el suelo.

_Las estaciones pueden cambiar, de invierno a primavera._

Nos casamos en cosa de dos dias, sin objeciones o miradas reprobatorias . Nuestro destino estaba en el aire la batalla final demasiado cerca. Lo unico que tenia sentido en nuestra vida, eramos el nosotros mismos.

Yo use pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca. Ella utilizo un vestido blanco, muy sencillo hasta la rodilla, su cabello recogido hacia atrás con un lirio blanco.

Recuerdo que no podia dejar de sonreir de oreja a oreja cuando tome su mano en la mia. Harry sonreia emocionadamente _**(PB:¿¿por que no solo emocionado??)(MW: SI DE HECHO SE QUE PARA UNA REDACCION EL USAR EL "MENTE" ES INADECUADO....Y AQUÍ FALTA ESTA PARTE: my mother's sniffles filling the silence PERO NUNCA LO SUPE TRADUCIR...ES ALGO ASI COMO EL SUSPIRO DE MI MADRE ROMPIO EL SILENCIO)(PB: okk ok veamos ....harry sonreia emocionado y mi madre rompio el silencio al no poderse contener un ligero sollozo, luego Dumbledore comenzo a hablar..... ¿qué tal¡? Fue lo mejor que pude haceer ya quiero publicar esto)(MW: oh! Pero si seras genial, eso queria decir pero jamas pude, nescesito pensar mas en mi idioma o no en ingles)(PB: no lo hagas por q si no q papel tendre yo???)(MW: el d desem,pleada D)(PB:òó y esta es mi amiga???)**... _a lado mio, se rompio el silencio y Dumbledor comenzo a hablar. Mi corazon palpito fuerte cuando la esencia de su lirio me llevo a recordar la briza veraniega dentro de mis sentidos. Ella debio haber sentido mi agitado pulso por que de repente apreto mi mano gentilmente.

"Ronald Weasley, tomas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa. Para protegerla, amarla, renunciando a todo lo demas por el resto de tus dias?"

Me gire hacia ella, tomando su mano izquierda y deslizando un pequeño diamente en su dedo.

**_(MW:"i will" acepto o lo hare, lo que me recuerda a la canción de los bsb) (PB:lo se yo pense lo mismo creo que suena mejor ... lo hare.. si creo que me gusta mas)(MW: DE HECHO SI ES...LO HARE...ASI QUE ASI LO DEJAMOS....Y CANTAMOS VA?) (PB:Pus va pero acompañame ok?? I promise you)(PB y MW(descogotandose la garganta):..everithing gonna be all rigth!..lara la lala...I will)_**

"Hermione Granger, tomas a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo. Para protegerlo, amarlo, renunciando a todo lo demas por el resto de tus dias?"

Ella deslizo una banda de plata dentro de mi dedo y me miro simplemente, emociones daban vuelta dentro de sus ojos color chocolate.

_**(MW:"I will" yes, i will...take my hand and walk whit you) (PB:.yes i will..... baby i promes you ...yes i will..... oye idea por que no poner .... si lo hare ... ya se ya se suena un poco cursi pero ¿ que acaso una boda no tiene su lado cursi??)(MW: POR CURSI NUNCA ME PIENSO CASAR )(PB: si calro esas son las primeras en caer mas te vale que yo sea dama de honor en tu boda o algo asi ok??)(MW: Ja ja ...tu comentario no me ha causado gracia, ademas en dado caso me matrimoneo por rito nauta ahora que si es con Rupert no me molestaria)(PB: pus ya estuvo q no te casate porq rup es mio)(MW: solo si yo te lo dejo) (PB:Oô) **_

"Donde hubo frio, ahora es calido. Donde hubo**_( PB: que tal donde reinaron tineblas???) (MW:NOCION ACEPTADA...PIENSO CONSEGUIR UN DICCIONARIO DE SINONIMOS SABES?? )(PB:Si es buena idea y te encuentras cada palabra que estoy poensando seriamente en ampliar mi vocabulario ...Porfia) (MW: 00'????)_** tinieblas, ahora hay luz. El amor les da alas y donde sea que el viento los lleve, que su camino sea juntos"

Cuando Dumbledor termino de hablar arrastre a Hermione dentro de mis brazos, deslizando mis labios gentilmente sobre los suyos. Nuestras familias nos felicitaron, las lagrimas y felices deseos corrian como agua.

Nubes tormentosas tal vez se reunan** (PB: reunan?? No queda mejor avecinen**????) y las estrellas tal vez choquen** (PB: se apaguen?? Suena mas a romanticismo ¿ no lo crees?)** ...pero te amo**( MW:ME QUITASTE LAS PALABRAS DE LA BOCA)(PB: pus te las devuelvo no quero babas de nadie jejeje)(MW: este es el peor chiste que he escuchado...y el mas gracioso..jajajaja)(PB: jejej ya ves el departamento de chistes flojos es mio jejeje)**

Los recuerdos rapidamente me atraviesan, su voz sigue en mi mente antes de que regresara a la realidad. Recuerdo que solo teniamos una semana de casados antes de que la batalla entre el bien y el mal comenzara. Mortifagos y Aurores, profesores y estudiantes. Cuerpos esparcidos por el cementerio, la iglesia ardia en fuego.

Harry enfrentaria a Voldermort, Hermione se nesecitaria **posesionar _(PB: q onda con eso ¿?? No seria mejor::: nesecitaria estar)(MW: ok suena mejor nesecitaria estar y es que nunca fui buena con los tiempos verbales en inlges y no capte bien el tiempo verbal )(PB: y yo si??? Si solo te corrijoo la escritura esto ya no lo traduci( jiji))(MW: necesitamos entonces curso de tiempos verbales, primero en español, después en ingles...)(PB: tengo q asistir??)(MW:¬¬' nunca cambias verdad) (PB: XD) (MW:¬¬'_**de esta parte a una distancia segura, de frente a una tumba, en lo que silenciosamente realizaba un hechizo protector lo que ayudaria a Harry a hallar a Voldermort sin ninguna distracción o ataque. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca se movia rapidamente, la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Justo estaba golpeando a Blaise Zabini _**(PB: ¿quién es ese??? yo no lo recuerdo que memoria la mia)(MW: yo tampoco me acordaba pregunte en el foro y resulta que va en slytherin lo mencionana en el primer libro el dia de la selección )(PB:mira que fijados lo que es no tener que hacer pero bueno hay que leeer con mas atención )(MW:no te creas JK ya dijo que va a tener un poco mas de relevancia el Blaise...es raro, de repente tomo mucha notoriedad)(PB: bueno ya continuemos con esto)** _, mis nudillos tronaban **_(PB: tronaban?? No seria mejor se incaban??) (MW:la verdad ahí me quedo con tronaban suena mas novelesco que incaban...eso me suena a que se arodillaba)(PB: ok solo decia ta bien aunque incar si suena a que se agazapo jejeje tengo el libro de sinonimos a lado)(MW: que a ti te suena a agazapo no quiere decir que a todos nos suene igual, lease todos como YO...creo que deberias escribir un diccionario...minimo para que podamos seguir traduciendo juntas dolorosamente ;D)(PB:¬¬' loca) _**en su quijada, cuando vi una larga cabellera plateada dirigiéndose hacia donde Hermione estaba escondida.

Instantáneamente lo reconoci, era Lucios Malfoy, la distancia entre el y Hermione era pequeña. **_(PB: minima???) (MW:nocion aceptada )(PB:wuiiiii)(MW: y dale con el WUI que es eso???)(PB: olvidalo no lo entenderias)(MW:¬¬')_**Trate de lanzar un grito de advertencia....pero no salio ningun sonido de mi garganta. De alguna manera un inexplicable temor se habia apoderado de mi.

Ella rapidamente abrio los ojos, parándose, pero su boca continuaba diciendo las palabras del hechizo que Harry desesperadamente necesitaba, sus manos frenéticamente buscaban su varita entre su tunica.

El caos alrededor mio desaparecio, el cuerpo que me habia arrojado hacia el suelo se volvio indiferente, como si alguien me hubiese controlado para levanterme asi que violentamente me desise del mortifago y corri hacia ella.

Mirando hacia atrás, puedo jurar que todo sucedió en camara lenta. Ya sabes como uno de esos sueños en donde tu estas corriendo por algo o por alguien, y no importa lo **_(PB:cuan??)_ rapido **qu_**e (PB: y luego esto no estaria) (MW:no entendi bien pero haber según yo quedaria: no importa cuan rapido...suena bien..me agrada ) (PB:eso eso tu siempre me entindes o si no lo intentas por eso eres mi aga jijiji) (MW: ots! Ya ves, después de tanta carta que nos mandabamos en secundaria algo bueno tenia que sacar...eso y que estamos igual de zafadas) (PB: ots dios las hace) (MW: y ellas se juntan**)_ tus piernas se muevan, tu simplemente no avanzas en lo absoluto. Y el objeto de tu deseo cada vez se va alejnado mas sin importar tu determinación para abirir tus pulmones para respirar y poder gritar y llamar lo que quieres.

Sus manos estaban coordinadas, logre suprimir otro lloriqueo (_**PB:grito?? Lloriqueo me suena a marica sin ofender a ron por supuesto) (MW: jajajaja.....tienes razon dejémoslo en grito ) (PB: wuiiii ) (MW:¬¬'**)_de mi garganta cuando Draco aparecio de una tumba detrás de ella, posiciono _**(PB:saco??) (MW: mejor coloco o algo asi, tiene que sonar mas dramatico y eso de saco suena muy "x" )(PB: dramatico??? T sientes bien?? )(MW: si porD) (PB:nah olvidalo ¬¬'**)_ su cuchillo, entonces lo deslizo a lo largo de su garganta. Sus ojos cafes se abrieron en shok y su varita cayo fuera de su mano y resbalo a su lado.

_Eventualmente el mundo parece un lugar mejor..._

Solo tuve tiempo de sacar mi varita y lanzar de ella "chispas verdes a lo largo del viento junto con mi grito_"(**PB: un resplandor verde que junto con un grito se llevo el viento(no se que pienses tal ves suene mejor???) (MW:. Mejor chispas y resplandor y es que chispas suena bien y resplandor tmb ) (PB:como tu gustes ami me suena igual) (MW:y es que las chispas son fashion )(PB: fashion??00??te me estas afresando mujer**) _ Fui feroz **_(MW:oye y esto de feroz me suena a el lobo feroz lo que me recuerda al loca valdez..no se pero esto no me late) (PB:,fui agresivo??? Tal vez?? ) (MW: Una ves mas me has quitado las palabras SIN BABA de la boca entonces queda: FUI AGRESIVO, MI CUERPO SE LLENO DE FURIA, LA ANGUSTIA SE APODERO DE MI ALMA??...mira que me acabo de inspirar )(PB: no si yo no digo na) _**lleno de furia y angustia. Mi garganta estuvo muy mal por muchos dias después de eso, ni la posion Peper up**_(PB: cual es esa??) (MW: por que crees que no la traduje?? ) (PB:Mmm ta bien dejemoslo asi) (MW: y que entre paréntesis ponemos: QUERIDO AUDITORIO NO SABEMOS QUE POSION ES ESA, Y ESO QUE SOMOS FANS DE HARRY???...NO! AHORITA MISMO INVETIGAMOS )(PB:¬¬' no exageres)...._**me pudo curar.

Los cuerpos de los Malfoy cayeron al frio piso rapidamente, pero ella permanecio "parada, su pie se tambaleaba seguido a su mano que" **_(PB: ella permanecio de pie, temblaba un poco cuando su mano..) (MW:si pero hay que poner lo del pie que se tamabalea...eso le da mas emocion a la escena) (PB:ok pongamosle mas drama al asunto.....::: pero ella permanecio de pie temblaba un poco notando que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sus ojos abiertos por el impacto, y la vida escapandosele de entre las manos, su pie tambaleaba y ...)_ **lentamente tocaba la sangre que brotaba de su garganta**_. (PB:¿qué tal quedo el arreglo??? Se tambaleaba y después solo su pie??..) (MW:.haber: ELLA PERMANECIO DE PIE, SUS FUERZAS LA ABANDONABAN, SUS OJOS ABIERTOS POR LA SORPRESA (o sea una SOR-PRESA...hay que estupida soy)....jajaja....dejemoslo como tu dices ;D) (PB:¬¬' donde estan tus medicinas pa' la cabeza???)_**

No se como, "pero se vio como alguna especie de magia de aparicion" (**_PB: una especie de magica aparicion???. No mejor ...parecio como si algun tipo de magia me apareciera a su lado.......mm..... tal vez...no se como pero llegue junto a ella antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo...¿tu que crees?) (MW: andale...eso es lo que queria decir pero de que pienso en ingles no puedo traducir al español ) (PB: ok si ´pero cual se queda??) (MW:Lo que tu decias PARECIO COMO SI ALGUN TIPO DE MAGIA ME APARECIERA A SU LADO...,)_**llegue junto a ella, la capture en mis brazos antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara sobre el suelo. La sangre no paraba, recuerdo que grite por ayuda. Eso ahora suena absurdo, gritando por ayuda cuando la batalla se desarrollaba alrededor mio. Nadie podia escucharme. Nadie podia **_(PB: que te parece un par de intrigantes puntos suspensivos aquí???) (MW: yo lloro junto con el....nocion aceptada_ )**sin importar que tanto gritara o llorara.

Defean Silence **_(PB: ¿qué es defean ¿? Según lo que tengo yo es deafening... literalmete seria un silencio ensordecedor pero me parece muy simple ......¿qué tal? ...SOLO ESCUHO UN SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR....no lo se ... tal ves solo ...no lo se ¿tu que crees??)(MW:Andale era deafeaning es que no lo puse completo ups....pero esta bien SOLO ESCUCHO UN SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR_)**

Fue hasta dias después cuando me di cuenta de que estuve gritando su nombre todo el tiempo. Sus ojos siempre me estuvieron viendo a mi, su mano cubierta de sangre. Ella no podia hablar, pero pude ver su sorpresa y una maldita disuculpa, como si me estuviera diciendo que la disculpara, que ella tenia que dejarme **_(PB: que tenia que irse?? :'(...) (MW:SUFRO SUFRO) (PB: sisis sufre mucho y lo que quieras ¿pero se queda?) (MW:CLARO QUE SE QUEDA.)_** Que me estaba dejando. Entonces, evadiendo mis protestas sus ojos se cerraron, su mano resbalo de su garganta, de su pecho y desendiendo lentamente en el suelo. Mis lagrimas calleron pero no puedo presisar si fueron ellas o la torrida lluvia las que lavaron su sangre. No quedaba nada mas alrededor mio, los hechizos y las maldiciones desaparecieron, el olor a sangre y a muerte se disipo. Recuerdo haberla sacudido, abrazado, hasta peleado con ella**_(PB: reclamandole que me abandonara que no podia dejarme solo.......hay que ponerle mas sentimiento ¿tu que crees?? ) (MW: LLORO LLORO) (PB: hagamos un mar juntas con nuestras lagrimas y le ponemos .....Ronald´s ocean ok?? ) (MW:VA Y CUANDO LEEAMOS ALGO IGUAL DE LLEGADOR Y VOLVAMOS A LLORAR LE PONEMOS RUPERT'S OCEAN...VA?) (PB: OK bua buabua) :,( :,( sniff sniff _**

Queria que abriera sus hermosos ojos cafes y que me miraran, que me gritara, que me dijera que dejara de ser un idiota. Pero permanecieron cerrados. Sus bellos ojos permancieron cerrados.

Entonces, me volvi loco.

La acerque a mi pecho y grite, grite y grite.

Eventualmente se mueve con mas gracia_......(**PB: de repente todo se mueve con un encanto perfecto......mira que ademas del diccionario de ingles a un lado tengo el de sinonimos ¿ok? ) (MW:SABES??...PIENSO COMPRAR UN DIPCIONARIO DE SINONIMOS....ESO ES LO QUE LIMITA MI CAPACIDAD PARA REDACTAR) (PB: no te limitas te bloqueas que es difenete) (MW:EXACTO ME BLOQUEO...MIRA NISIQUIERA ESA PALABRA PUEDO PRONUNCIARLA YO :CRY: PIENSO DESDE AHORA LEER MAS Y VER MENOS TELE )(PB:NO nise te ocurra hacer esa locura la tele nos inspira este humor...acido??)**_

No la he visitado. Aunque ya pasaron cerca de cinco años, la pena sigue siendo tan dolorosa y grande. No puedo animarme a mirar hacia abajo, hacia ella, puesta muchísimos metros debajo de la tierra...en la obscuridad. Yo no queria dejarla ahí...la suciedad, los bichos y las lombrices. A mis ojos ese es un lugar solo para gente como los Malfoy. Pero sus padres insistieron, que mas podia hacer que tratar de entender la forma muggle de lidiar con la perdida_. (**PB: De un ser amado... o con la muerte?? ¿qué suena mejor??)(MW: CON LA LA MUERTE....SUENA MAS CRIMINAL...JEJE) (PB: que malas somos muahahahahacaghacah,cof cof cof perdon me quiere dar gripa...en que estaba??? A si mahahahahahahaha y sabes que??? ......Muahahahahahah que malas somos) (MW: NO SOMOS MALAS, SOMOS PRACTICAS, NOS PREPARAMOS PARA EL HORRIBLE FINAL QUE JK LE VA A DAR A TODOS SUS PERSONAJES...BUENO NO, SI SOMO MALAS...JEJE) (MWyPB: Muhahahhahaha hahajajajajajejejeje ) (PB: hay estamos locas) (MW: tu crees??)**_

Si tengo un destino, quisiera conservarla a ella para siempre entre mis brazos, por alguna forma sobre natural o milagro volverla a ver. Y se que ella me esta esperando, con sus manos en su cadera, su cabeza de lado, y me llamara "tonto" antes de que tome mi mano y me lleve con ella. Eso es lo que me mantiene en el repetitivo circulo de la vida.

Veras **(_PB: o veran ...le esta hablando a un gran auditorio esto sera un exitaso triste si dramatico tambien y aun mas trajico pero un éxito al fin)(MW: ME SUENA MAS PERSONAL EL VERAS...YOU SEE...FOR ME THIS SOUND BETTER BECAUSE IS MORE PERSONAL...Y ES QUE ASI TE CONECTAS MAS CON LA HISTORIA QUE TE LA ESTA CONFESANDO...NO DANDO UNA CONFERENCIA TIPO MARCOS TEJO CON CAÑITAS...) (PB: ok ok creo que despues de todo si me esta afectando la convivencia con mi hermana ... es carlos trejo no marcos tejo(padfoot-black´s sister voice)...."callate" perdon por la interrupcion continuemos... ok se queda veras ) (MW:JAJAJAJA,....ES QUE MARCOS TREJO ASI SE LLAMABA UN COMPAÑERO DE LA PRIMARIA POR ESO ES QUE LO CONFUNDO....JAJAJA...ADEMAS NO SOY FAN DE CAÑITAS COMO TU COMPRENDERAS ) (PB: OÓ oye q te pasa asi no me llevo contigo)(_MW:XD) **cuando la vi caer aquel dia, mi vida inmediatemente paso ante mis ojos...ella paso ante mis ojos.

Por que Hermione era mi vida.

Te amare. Hasta el final del tiempo.

_**(PB: Bua bua bua vuelvo a llorar ahí que dolor que dolor que pena :'( HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA como me duele esto si que me llega ) **_

_**(MW: A MI ME LLEGAS MAS EL QUE NECESITE CON URGENCIA UN DICCIONARIO....BUA BUA...ESTOY ESCUCHANDO MORE THAN THAT...YA SE ME OLVIDABA LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTA BRIAN ) (PB:si claro el dia que ati se te olvide eso yop me vuelvo monja mmmm mejor no juego con eso.... ok aquí terminamos esta correccion oye tu sabes com publicar una uan historia a duo) (MW: NO TENGO LA MAS MINIMA IDEA, PERO LO PUEDES PUBLICAR TU Y SIMPLEMENTE EN LOS CREDITOS ME AGREGAS A MI QUE TE PARECE? YO LO PUBLICO EN OTROS LARES Y ASI NOS TURNAMOS...CON TANTA TONTERA QUE ESCRIBIMOS DEBERIAMOS HACER UN BEHIND DE SCENCE...MIRA QUE DESPUES DE LLORAR ESTA BIEN EL REIR COMO NOS PASO A NOSOTRAS...QUE OPINAS??) (PB: opino q no ya nos las ingeniaremos jejeje)**_


End file.
